Certain SideEffects May Occur Mostly Shrinking
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: I'M BACK! Happy to c me? Well, After Apocalypse, Mags send the Acolytes Sabertooth to the mansion while he, Charles, Ororo, Hank, and Mystique go to a meeting with the president. What happens when Forge comes to do a 'little' bit of work? ON HIATUS
1. What a lovely morning Part 1

Certain Side-affects May Occur. Mostly Shrinking.

Prologue

AN:Well, how long has it been? 6, 7 months? I'm really sorry that I have not been updating for a while, but I have not abandoned ANY of my stories. As I said on my bio page, Rise of the Phoenix, and Revenge of the Black Phoenix will be taken off the site, and will be completely redone. On another note, I have finally jumped onto the ROMY bandwagon, and seen the light. This story will be the first of a few other stories I have in mind. Now, I'll stop rambling, and give ya'll the story info.

Story Info:Takes place after Apocalypse. Acolytes are still enemies of the Xmen, but the Brotherhood has joined with the Xmen.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Xaiver and Mags decide to have a meeting with the president about the issues surrounding mutants.(Hank, Ororo, and Mystique go with them) And you know what that means....(Well maybe some of you don't)..... The Acolytes are going to be stayin at the mansion!!(U can bet Scott will be overjoyed) That means, The Rajun Cajun Remy LeBeau, The Insane Pyromaniac St. John Alderyce, The Mr. I-Don't-Say-More-Than-2-Words-Per-Sentence-Cause-I'm-Russian, Peter Rasputin, and The Crazy Homicidal Maniac aka Victor Creed will all be staying at the mansion with the Xmen and former Brotherhood members for an entire month.(Lovely, don't ya'll think?)Then, they have to deal with Rogue acting weird, Logan being an enigma, Remy chasing after Rogue, Sabertooth and Logan managing to stay in the same room at the same time without killing each other, and a bunch of secrets to be revealed. Then what happens when Forge decides to do some routine work on Cerebro?? And the bigger questing being, what happens when Rogue and Remy admit their feelings about each other? Will they be able to be happy together, or will Rogue's past tear them apart?

Main Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Kurmanda

Jott

Rahm

Jobby

Logan/An OC of mine who won't make an appearance till closer to the end of the story

Victor/Another OC that won't be making an appearance till closer to the end of the story(She will be mentioned a little at times)

And a bunch of pairings that will only matter in the sequel to this fic.(And there will be a sequel. This fic is just a long prequel to the big stuff)

Key:

"...." normal speak(duh)

'....' thought

.... telepathic speak (_italics_)

"...."(Language name that sentence is said in) Language other than English

"...."(Translation of foreign language) When I write in a different language that I can get a translator to

Now, to the story(Sry it's going to be short. It's only a prologue).......

* * *

It was a rather unusual morning at the Acolyte base. Why was it unusual, you may ask? Well, because right now, our favorite homicidal maniac, also known as Sabertooth is banging on the doors of the Acolytes' rooms telling them to get up and meet in the common room of the base for a morning meeting. Now, some of you may say that, that isn't anything unusual, because usually, that is what happens. Today is unusual because Sabertooth is doing this at 3:30 in the morning.

Slowly and grumpily, the Acolytes make their way to the common room.

"Why do we have to be up so darn early, mate?"Pyro asked, while yawning.

"Don' kno'. Maybe ders a problem."Remy offered.

Peter(Colossus) just remained silent as they entered the common room. When they entered, they saw Magneto and Sabertooth already there.

"Good morning everyone. Now, the reason as to why you are up so early is because you all need to pack."Magneto said.

"Why do we need to pack mate?"Pyro asked.

"Charles Xaiver and I are going to a meeting with the president to discuss issues surrounding our kind, and to make some sort of truce with humans."Magneto said. 'Not to mention that this meeting is in the Bahamas'.

"That still doesn't explain why we have to pack."Pyro said.

"Well, if you would let me finish what I am trying to say, I will tell you.(Pause) You are all going to stay at the Institute with then Xmen and former Brotherhood."

"Why?"Peter asked for the first time this morning.

"For three reasons. One because I cannot afford to loose another base. Two, because I do not think it would be best for Sabertooth to watch you all. Three, it will give you a good chance to get aquatinted with your new teammates."

"What!?" All of them asked, even Sabertooth, shocked.

"You heard me correctly. We will be officially joining with the Xmen after Charles and I come back from our vac- I mean meeting."Magneto said. 'Damn. Almost slipped.'

"Why do I haveta be teamed up with the runt?"Sabertooth asked.

"Because he is a member of the same team you will be joining. Speaking of the Wolverine, you will not be allowed to fight with him while we are gone. This is a time of peace between our teams, and you will not mess it up."Magneto said, leaving no room for arguement.

Sabertooth just growled angrily and stalked off, muttering something about senile leaders teaming them up with the runt.

"Well, you should start packing. We are going to have a long day ahead of us."Magneto said walking out.

"Well mates, you know what this means don't you?"Pyro said excitedly as they headed back to their rooms.

"Non, what does dis mean?"Remy asked monotonously, knowing what he would say.

"What this means mate, is that I get to spend time with my Sheila. I haven't seen her for a while."

"Y' kno' dat yo 'Sheila' is Mags' petite fille, don y'?"Remy asked.

"So? Nothing stands in the path of true love mate. You say that all the time about your Sheila, mate."

"Well, Remy has a chance with dis fille. Wanda still ain' happy 'bout y' tryin' t' scorch her on sat bridge."

"Well mate, you were the one that tried to blow off YOUR Sheila's hand with your card."Pyro said in retaliation.

"You also kidnapped her and used her in New Orleans."Peter said, surprising both himself and Remy that he was siding with the pyromaniac for once.

"Dats differen'. Remy didn' try t' kill his chere." With that, Remy turned and walked into his room.

"Wonder what's his problem."Pyro said walking into his room.

Peter just rolled his eye before walking into his room as well.

* * *

About an hour later, they were all packed and ready to leave their base via Pinball Airlines.

They touched down on the front lawn of the Xaiver Institute for the Gifted, and walked to the door.

Magneto knocked once lightly, mindful not to wake up the teens that were savoring the fact that it was the first Saturday of the Summer.

The door was opened by Logan who growled at them(though it was mostly aimed at Sabertooth) and told them to follow him.

He led them to the kitchen where Charles, Ororo, Hank, and Mystique were all sitting.

"Welcome old friend."Charles said to Magneto.

"Thank you Charles. Now, as much as I would love to just leave, I do believe that you have to explain your leave to the students."Magneto said.

Pyro, being obsessed with fire and anything that creates fire walked over to the large stove and was about to turn it on when everyone said,"Pyro, don't touch the stove!"

Pyro dejectedly walked away from the stove, and sat at the large kitchen table next to Remy and Peter, who had already sat down.

"Yes Erik, I do need to tell them. I hope you wouldn't mind leaving until they were all awake."Charles said.

"Chuck tell me this. Why do me an' Creed have to baby-sit a bunch of teens together? Why can't he go with his master?"Logan asked, not too happy that he would have to be with the overgrown hairball for a month.

"Hey runt. I ain't too happy with this either."Sabertooth growled.

The two began growling at each other, and knowing that there would be a fight if it wasn't stopped soon, Mystiques said,"Would you to stop arguing! You two are going to have to learn to work together sooner or later."

"In my opinion, we should work together later, and fight now."Sabertooth said with a growl.

"No! There will be no fighting in my kitchen. You two will get along ar you get to see what happens when a wolf and cat get struck by lightening."Ororo said, and they could her a clap of thunder in the distance.

"Why do you fight anyway?"Mystique asked.

"None of your business, but it was his fault anyway."Sabertooth said growling at Logan. Both of them still hadn't stood down.

"It wasn't my fault. It was theirs."Logan growled.

"Stand down both of you. You can sort out whoever's fault what ever you are talking about later,"Charles said,"We don't need this before our vac-I mean meeting."

_Smooth Charles_Magneto projected_Smooth_

* * *

AN:Well, that's the prologue. It was meant to be short, and the first few chapters may be a little short as well. I will try to get my other stories updated soon, as well as this one.


	2. What a lovely morning Part 2

Certain Side-affects May Occur. Mostly Shrinking.

Prologue

AN:Well, here's chapter 1. I'm glad someone likes this story.

Story Info:Takes place after Apocalypse. Acolytes are still enemies of the Xmen, but the Brotherhood has joined with the Xmen.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Xaiver and Mags decide to have a meeting with the president about the issues surrounding mutants.(Hank, Ororo, and Mystique go with them) And you know what that means....(Well maybe some of you don't)..... The Acolytes are going to be stayin at the mansion!!(U can bet Scott will be overjoyed) That means, The Rajun Cajun Remy LeBeau, The Insane Pyromaniac St. John Alderyce, The Mr. I-Don't-Say-More-Than-2-Words-Per-Sentence-Cause-I'm-Russian, Peter Rasputin, and The Crazy Homicidal Maniac aka Victor Creed will all be staying at the mansion with the Xmen and former Brotherhood members for an entire month.(Lovely, don't ya'll think?)Then, they have to deal with Rogue acting weird, Logan being an enigma, Remy chasing after Rogue, Sabertooth and Logan managing to stay in the same room at the same time without killing each other, and a bunch of secrets to be revealed. Then what happens when Forge decides to do some routine work on Cerebro?? And the bigger questing being, what happens when Rogue and Remy admit their feelings about eachother? Will they be able to be happy together, or will Rogue's past tear them apart?

Main Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Kurmanda

Jott

Rahm

Jobby

Logan/An OC of mine who won't make an appearance till closer to the end of the story

Victor/Another OC that won't be making an appearance till closer to the end of the story(She will be mentioned a little at times)

And a bunch of pairings that will only matter in the sequel to this fic.(And there will be a sequel. This fic is just a long prequel to the big stuff)

Key:

"...." normal speak(duh)

'....' thought speak

.... telepathic speak

"...."(Language name that sentence is said in) Language other than English

"...."(Translation of foreign language) When I write in a different language that I can get a translator to

Now, to the story...

* * *

It was a nice morning at Xaiver Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They sun was rising into a cloudless sky, birds were chirping, and in one of the bedrooms of the mansion, this all woke up a very annoyed Southerner.

The Southerner in question opened one eye, and looked at the clock. She groaned quietly as the clock read 6:04 in the morning.

Rogue sighed and got up. There was no way that she would be able to back to sleep since it was so bright out.

Since Rogue new that no one would be up this early on a Saturday with no Danger Room except Logan, she didn't bother to get dressed for breakfast and began to make her way down to the kitchen.

Walking downstairs, she new Ororo must have been in a happy mood since there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

As she entered the kitchen, she took one look at its occupants, and said,"This must be a dream. Ah'm goin back ta bed."

And promptly turned to head back upstairs before Xaiver said,"Wait Rogue, they are guests. There are some things we all need to discuss anyway."

"Guests? How can a man with plans for world domination, a homicidal maniac that wants to kill Logan, a hormonal swamp rat, an insane pyromaniac, and a Russain that barely speaks any English be GUESTS?????????"Rogue asked exzasperatedly.

"Well, they are and I expect you to treat them as such."

"Chere, Remy thought y' woul' be happy t' see him."

Rogue said something in French that the Professor didn't understand, but Remy did,"Chere, didn' kno' dat y' spoke dat way. 'Mazes Remy bout what dey teach y' in school."

"Shut is Swamp Rat."

"What did the Shelia say?"John asked?

"Trust Remy. Y' don' wanna kno'."

Then, less than a minute later, Scott and Jean ran into the kitchen, and Scott said,"Rogue, are you alright? We heard you yelling fr- What the hell are THEY doing here!?"

"Scott, Jean, they are guests, and you all should treat them as such. You have to be models for the younger students."Charles said calmly, like this was a normal happening.

"How can they possibly be guests!?"

"They will be here while we go to our meeting with the president."Hank said.

"Professor,"Jean began being the calm one,"Do you really think it would be best for Logan and Sabertooth to be the only responsible adults while you're gone?"

"I know that you may be a little skeptical about leaving the two of them in charge, but they should do fine."Charles replied.

"Yeah, right afta they kill each otha because of something that happened years ago, you both just can't get over."Rogue said.

"YOU know why they have been fighting for all these years?"Magneto asked.

"Yes, and don't bother askin. I ain't tellin."

"You'd tell Remy wouldn't you?"Remy asked, trying to use his charm to find out the answer to an old age secret.

"I'd trade clothes with Kitty before tellin anyone. Especially ya."Rogues muttered.

"Well, speaking of Kitty, why don't the three of you wake everyone up, so we can explain that we are leaving."Charles offered.

"If it gets me away from HIM."Rogue said, gesturing at Remy.

"Y' can' mean dat chere."

"Ya wish."

"Dat I do."

"Would you and the Sheila just get together already mates! We all know how much you like each other."Pyro said.

Big mistake.

Rogue walked over to him, and for a second, her eyes flashed completely black, and said,"If ya say anythin' like that again, not even Wanda will save yer ass."

Pyro just nodded and went to sulk and play with his lighter.

"Nice chere."Remy said as Rogue turned to leave the kitchen.

"Shut up swamp rat. And my name isn't chere. It's Rogue."Rogue said before leaving the kitchen.

"Professor,"Scott said, trying again,"with all due respect, I really don't thi-"

Scott couldn't finish because Jean put a hand over his mouth and began to drag him out of the kitchen"

"Dis is gon' be a lon' month."Remy mused.

"No kiddin."Logan agreed.

Well, about 20 minutes later, everyone was situated in the rec. room and, unlike Scott, everyone else was quite excited about the Acolytes staying at the mansion.

"Well everyone, we better get going, it is going to be a rather long flight. We will be back in a month."Charles said.

"Don't get into too much trouble."Ororo said.

"And remember. It's only illegal if you get caught."Mystique said.

"Nice advice Raven."Magneto said.

"They should have some fun while we are away."

"Not too much. I would like to actually like to come home to a mansion. Not a hole in the ground."Charles said.

"Indeed."Said Hank, throwing in his two cents.

* * *

"Well, everyone knows what this means. It's time to party!"Tabby said enthusiastically.

Sabertooth and Logan groaned. It was going to be a long month.

They didn't know just how long though.

* * *

AN:Well, that's chapter one. Sorry that it's short. It should get longer. Just as a little peek of what will happen of the institute's first week, there will be the day of the month all guys dread, Logan being exceptionally odd, drinking games, Remy chasing after Rogue, John doing the same to Wanda, and lots more.(And this is only happening in week 1)

I'll post again soon.

Review Answers

**EvilWhiteRaven:**Well, they ARE going to a meeting with the president. A vacation too, but also a meeting.


	3. I Never, Logan Being An Enigma, And Sabe...

Certain Side-affects May Occur. Mostly Shrinking.

Chapter 2

AN:Well, here's chapter 2. The craziness officially begins here. Plus, there is a flashback to a very interesting conversation between Logan and the Professor.

Story Info:Takes place after Apocalypse. Acolytes are still enemies of the Xmen, but the Brotherhood has joined with the Xmen.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Xaiver and Mags decide to have a meeting with the president about the issues surrounding mutants.(Hank, Ororo, and Mystique go with them) And you know what that means....(Well maybe some of you don't)..... The Acolytes are going to be stayin at the mansion!!(U can bet Scott will be overjoyed) That means, The Rajun Cajun Remy LeBeau, The Insane Pyromaniac St. John Alderyce, The Mr. I-Don't-Say-More-Than-2-Words-Per-Sentence-Cause-I'm-Russian, Peter Rasputin, and The Crazy Homicidal Maniac aka Victor Creed will all be staying at the mansion with the Xmen and former Brotherhood members for an entire month.(Lovely, don't ya'll think?)Then, they have to deal with Rogue acting weird, Logan being an enigma, Remy chasing after Rogue, Sabertooth and Logan managing to stay in the same room at the same time without killing each other, and a bunch of secrets to be revealed. Then what happens when Forge decides to do some routine work on Cerebro?? And the bigger questing being, what happens when Rogue and Remy admit their feelings about eachother? Will they be able to be happy together, or will Rogue's past tear them apart?

Main Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Kurmanda

Jott

Rahm

Jobby

Logan/An OC of mine who won't make an appearance till closer to the end of the story

Victor/Another OC that won't be making an appearance till closer to the end of the story(She will be mentioned a little at times)

And a bunch of pairings that will only matter in the sequel to this fic.(And there will be a sequel. This fic is just a long prequel to the big stuff)

Key:

"...." normal speak(duh)

'....' thought speak

.... telepathic speak

"...."(Language name that sentence is said in) Language other than English

"...."(Translation of foreign language) When I write in a different language that I can get a translator to

Review Answers:

**Lord-Chilluh:**Very true.

**EvilWhiteRaven:**I can't tell you why her eyes changed color, but it will be explained eventually.

**SickmindedSucker:**Glad you like what she said. I'm makin Mystique, more as a friend of the students, because, in my way of thinking, she is trying to make up for all the shit Kurt had to deal with when it came to her. She's basically trying to become 'World's Greatest Mom'. Also, to be clear, they REALLY are going to a meeting with the president in the Bahamas. They are going there, cause no one will bother them. My first idea was that they were going to an undisclosed location, but I decided that there needs to be more fun to combat the angst Rogue is going to have to deal with. Slight Remy angst too......And about the mud fight-maybe. I'd need you to give me some ideas if I will be able to do this though.

Now, to the story...

* * *

Logan wasn't a happy man. For one thing, he had to baby-sit not only the Xmen, who had the members of the former Brotherhood of Mutants, but also, the Acolytes. Another thing was that he was going to be living with the overgrown hairball. And he couldn't kill him.

Also, he was worried. About Rogue. Surprisingly, it wasn't about how she would have to deal with living in the same house as the Cajun for a month, but the scene she had displayed in the kitchen. She had almost slipped out a few secrets from her past that everyone wasn't ready for. Also, he didn't miss her little scene in the kitchen when her eyes turned black. That worried him, and caused him to remember the talk he and Xaiver had had the night before they left.

_Flachback_

"Chuck, I really don't think it is a good time for you all to be leaving."

"Logan, she will be fine. She is strong enough to handle herself. She has members of her kind her to help her."

"She has Rahne, and Sabertooth, but that's it. Chuck, what if it happens when you are gone? We'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"Then explain it. It's going to be inevitable. After it happens, they will come, and she will have to explain everything before leaving with them.

"It shouldn't happen yet, anyway. We should have plenty of time to prepare for it."

"Fine."

_End Flashback_

Logan sighed. Charles had been wrong. It had already started. There was no point in calling Xaiver back either because he wouldn't be able to do anything. He just had to make sure that the fridge in his room was fully stocked.

'It was going to be a really, really long month.' Logan thought with a sigh as he entered the Danger Room.

He really needed to destroy some robots.

* * *

Sabertooth stalked down the halls to his room. He wasn't a very happy man, though he never really was. When they were talking about the reason why he and Logan fought, it made him remember her. The reason why they fought. And as far as he was concerned, it was Logan's fault.

Sabertooth walked into his room and slammed the door.

He needed to spend some quality time with his beloved catnip.

* * *

"So, like, what are we going to do now?"Kitty asked.

They were all congregated in the rec. room, which was the only room that could fit them all. They had nothing to do.

All of you should know that an exceptionally large group of mutants, with nothing to do was a really, really, really, really bad thing.

"We could play 'I Never'"Jubilee offered.

"But that's a drinking game!"Both Scott and Jean said at the same time.

"So?"Rogue asked.

"So? We can't drink, most of us are not even legal."Jean said, trying to take control of the situation that everyone was beginning to agree with.

"Dat hasn' stopped some o' us b'fore."Remy said, as always, agreeing with Rogue.

"Drinking underage is completely irresponsible. We are supposed to be responsible adults, NOT encouraging this kind of behavior."Scott said, always being the man with a stick up his ass.

"Vell, as mein mutter said,'Itz only illegal if you get caught', and Logan iz busy breaking zings in ze Danger Room, and Sabertooth could care less."Kurt said, surprising everyone.

"Kurt!?"Scott and Jean said together.

"Well mates, I agree with the fuzzy mate and what the Smurfette said. Who's up for getting the booze?"John asked.

* * *

About a half hour later, the liquor had arrived, and they had convinced Scott and Jean to play, though they weren't too happy.

After everyone had gotten a drink, they all sat in what looked like a circle, and decided to have people just randomly go in whatever order they wanted.

Scott being the oldest decided to go first,"Hmm. I never gotten a tattoo."

Wanda, John, Rogue, and Tabby took drinks.

Everyone looked at Rogue,"What?"She asked.

"You have a tattoo?"Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I have three."Rogue replied like there was nothing wrong.

"Like, where?"Asked Kitty, ever the curious.

"One on mah upper back, another on mah lower back, and the other, well, Ah can't tell ya."

"Maybe you'll show Remy sometime chere."Remy purred huskily.

"Ya wish."Rogue replied.

Jean went next,"I never stole anything."

Surprisingly(note the sarcasm here)Remy, John, Lance, Wanda, Rogue, and Pietro all took drinks.

"I think this requires explanations." Bobby said.

"Wut do y' expect form Remy. Born n' raised a T'ief."

"Not counting you swamp rat."Rogue said.

"What about you Rogue?"Amanda asked.

"I can't remember all the things I stole."Rogue said calmly.

"You stole THAT much!?"Tabby exclaimed.

"Raised."Was all Rouged replied.

"Lance?"Kitty asked.

"Just some beer from a gas station."

"John?"

"A few lighters. Since that wanker Sabertooth likes to break them a lot."

"Hmmm. I wonder why."Wanda said monotonously,"I stole some things from the man who calls himself my father."

"And-I-stole-some-of-Sabertooth's-catnip."Pietro said.

Everyone in the room looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? That-stupid-Cajun-made-me-after-I-lost-a-bet-to-him."

"Well, mah turn Ah guess, Ah've nevah used a gun."Sam said.

Only Rogue and surprisingly Kitty took drinks.

Everyone was looking at Kitty in shock and confusion.

"What? My dad, like, always wanted a boy, so after I was, like, born, he taught me how to hunt,"Kitty explained,"I've never, like, killed or hurt anyone."

Then everyone looked to Rogue, who's eyes seemed to flash black for a split second(This will happen quite a but before it is explained)before she said,"Ah don' wanna talk bout it."

"I've like, never been arrested."Kitty said, continuing the game after she saw Rogue beginning to get a little uncomfortable.

John and Kurt took drinks.

Everyone looked at Kurt with surprise,"Vat? Zey thought Ich vas a demon."

"I'm a virgin."Lance said taking a drink along with Remy, John, Wanda, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Amanda, Kitty, and to everyone's surprise, Rogue.

Everyone looked at Rogue, who they all thought was basically the ultimate virgin because of her powers,"What? It was before Ah got my powers. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, like, of course not. You've never, like, said anything, so we thought you wouldn't have done it."Kitty said.

"Oui chere. We neve' t'ought y' had a past like dat."Remy said.

"Ya'll have no idea bout mah past."

They couldn't continue because, suddenly, everyone froze as they heard a very loud growl.

They turned and saw a very pissed Logan an annoyed Sabertooth.

"What are you doing?"Logan asked trying to sound calm.

"Umm, nothin' mon ami."Remy said.

"That don't look like nothin' kid."Sabertooth growled.

"Now, before I kill all of you, yer gonna put all the beer down, and go to yer rooms, and yer stayin' there until the Danger Room session at 3:30. Understand?"

Everyone put down the liquor down, and left the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

AN:Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter. The Day That All Men, Even Apocalypse Would Fear. Should be up soon. And thanks for everyone's reviews. I'm really glad you like my story.


End file.
